The Clonewar 2
by Jedi Katarn
Summary: Kit Fisto erhält wenige Tage nach seinem Abenteuer auf Rodia den Auftrag, den Verräter der Republik zu finden... den er ist geflohen...
1. Chapter 1

Tachchen, da bin ich wieder... die Story ist fertig... ich hoffe, das sie euch gefällt!

**STAR WARS The Clonewar II**

Dieses Abenteuer spielt wenige Tage nach Teil 1

**Chapter I**

Kit Fisto stand am Fenster und schaute auf das schlafende Coruscant. Unerwartet kam Obi-Wan zu ihm. „Obi-Wan, ist alles in Ordnung?" „Ja, ja soweit. Ich glaube, ich muss erst mal mit der Situation fertig werden, das Anakin nicht mehr mein Schüler ist." „Er ist jetzt ein Jedi, Obi-Wan und dein Freund. Ich habe ihn beobachtet, er hat wirklich außergewöhnliche Fähigkeiten", entgegnete Fisto. „Ja, ich weis es nur zu gut. Anakin ist außergewöhnlich. Was ist eigentlich letzte Woche auf deiner Mission vorgefallen, ich hörte, ein Schüler hat dich begleitet?" „Ja, ja, der Schüler Zaid, hatte sich an Bord geschlichen. Wir fanden einen Verräter unter der Republik, der sich den Separatisten angeschlossen hatte." „Ja, das hörte ich. Die Kriegsgerichte werden ihn gerecht bestrafen, zweifellos. Ich hab Gerüchte gehört, das man den neuen Droiden-Commander General Grievous gesehen hat. Wir müssen ihn finden…"

Am nächsten Morgen kam dem Jedi Meister Windu entgegen. „Gut, dass ich dich treffe. Ein Frachter mit Gefangenen der Republik wurde abgeschossen und musste notlanden. Wohlmöglich hatten die Separatisten ihre Hand im Spiel. Dort befand sich der Verräter an Bord, der verantwortlich für den Krieg auf Rodia verantwortlich war." „Das gibt es doch nicht. Wo ist das passiert?" „Es müsste sich um einen Mond von Rodia handeln." „Warum wurde der nicht schon früher nach Coruscant gebracht?" „Vermutlich herrscht zu viel Aufruhr im Senat, die Angriffsziele müssen genaustens strukturiert werden." „Verstehe. Also gut, ich werde der Sache nachgehen." „Gut, möge die Macht mit dir sein." Wenig später setzte sich Fisto in einen Jedi-Sternenjäger und ließ Coruscant schnell hinter sich. „Na schön, R4, Kurs nach Rodia." Der Droide gab ein Summen von sich und programmierte den Kurs ein. Schnell sprang der Jäger in den Hyperraum.

„Warum konntet ihr nicht einmal diesen unbedeutenden Planeten Rodia in euere Gewalt bringen", fragte General Grievous mit metallischer Stimme über Hologramm. „General, es war unmöglich, sie hatten einen Jedi dort, der unsere Station vernichtet hatte. Wir mussten fliehen", antwortete Gunray. „Die Jedi werden bald nichts mehr zu lachen haben. Holt euch diesen Planeten zurück, wenn es sein muss, setzt alles ein, was ihr habt. Lord Sidious braucht diese Droiden." Danach verschwand das Bild von Grievous. „Warum brauchen wir einen Droiden-Commander", fragte Rune Haako. „Fragt mich nicht, er mag zwar die Jedi vernichten können, …aber das können unsere Droiden auch", gab Gunray zurück und sagte zu einem der Droiden: „Commander, bereiten sie ihre Truppen vor, sofort."."

Fisto trat aus dem Hangar. „Meister Jedi, „Sie werden bereits erwartet", sagte einer der Klonkrieger. „Dachte ich mir." „Meister Fisto, schön euch so schnell wieder zu sehen", meinte Gabran, „aber ich wünschte die Umstände wären anders. Wir müssen damit rechnen, das die Separatisten mit einer größeren Streitmacht wieder kommen." „Ja, ich weis, ich muss Cardik finden… Irgendwas ist an diesem Cardik dran, was mir gar nicht gefällt…" „Was meint ihr?" „Ach, unwichtig. Wo brach der Funk zu dem Schiff ab?" „Noch gar nicht weit von Rodia entfernt. Ich gebe euch die Koordinaten." „Ich danke euch." Nach dem Gespräch ging Fisto wieder in Richtung des Hangars. Der Jedi-Meister stieg in seinen Jedi-Sternenjäger erneut ein. „R4, nimm Kurs auf die Zielkoordinaten." Der Droide gab ein Piepsen als Antwort zurück.

„General, die Kampfdroiden sind einsatzbereit." „Sehr gut Vizekönig und jetzt nehmt diesen lächerlichen Planeten endlich ein. Lord Sidious wird ungeduldig." Gunray nickte und Hologramm von Grievous verschwand wieder. „Seid ihr sicher, dass wir mit den bestehenden Droiden die Klonarmee der Republik bezwingen können", warf Rune Haako ein. „Das weis ich nicht, wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass keine Verstärkung dieser Klonsoldaten eintrifft, dann haben wir eine Chance. Ich kann diese Kloner nicht ausstehen."

„Was ist R4, irgendwas gesichtet?" Der Droide gab eine Reihe von Piepsern von sich und die Übersetzung war am Display zu sehen. „Vulture-Droiden? Nicht gut. Leite die Hauptenergie dem Schutzschild zu, schnell." Einige Vulture-Jäger kamen auf den Jedi-Starfighter zu und beschossen ihn. Der Jedi konnte einigen Schüssen ausweichen, musste aber einsehen, dass er nicht lange bestehen konnte. „Commander, können Sie mich hören?" In der Basis auf Rodia antwortete Gabran: „Wir schicken sofort Unterstützung." „Das wäre nicht schlecht, es sind hier nur Vulture-Jäger unterwegs, mein Scanner zeigt keine sonstigen Separatistenschiffe an." Nur wenige Sekunden später tauchten die ersten ARC-Clonejägern auf. „Wir unterstützen Sie, Sir", sagte der Anführer über Funk. „Verstanden."

Der Anführer schoss drei der Vulture-Jäger, die den Jedi verfolgten, ab und wich einigen weiteren gekonnt aus und beschoss einige von ihnen. „Ich werde weiterfliegen, haltet sie mir noch etwas vom Leib." Der Commander der Staffel antwortete: „Ja, Sir." Die Klonsoldaten beschossen die feindlichen Vulture-Jäger, die binnen Sekunden vernichtet wurden. „Sir, alle Schiffe sind vernichtet." „Gute Arbeit, fliegt zurück zum Stützpunkt." „Sir, sollten wir Sie nicht lieber begleiten?" „Keine Sorge Commander, ich komme zurecht." „Gut, Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

Der Jedi-Meister steuerte den winzigen Planeten in der Nähe vor Rodia an. „R4, hast du irgendwas registriert?" Der Droide piepste etwas vor sich hin, was hieß: „Es sind nur wenige Lebenszeichen vorhanden und keine technischen Einrichtungen." Nach einigen weiteren Minuten landete der Jedi-Sternenjäger auf dem unbekannten Planeten. „R4, du bleibst hier und bewachst das Schiff." Der Droide schloss darauf hin das Cockpit und der Jedi ging langsam auf sein Ziel zu. Der Jedi war vorsichtig genug zu wissen, das Cardik zu allem fähig war. Er hätte nie gedacht, das er auf Rodia so ein hinterhältiges Spiel mit der Republik gespielt hat.

Eine in einem dunklen Umhang gekleidete Gestalt stand mitten auf einer Lichtung. Die Gestalt hielt ein Laserschwert in der Hand. „Was ist los und wo habt ihr dieses Lichtschwert her? Seit ihr ein Jedi", fragte einer der Gefangenen, der mit Cardik abstürzte. Doch Cardik stand nur da und gab keinen Ton von sich. Der Fremde näherte sich ihm schließlich langsam. Blitzschnell drehte sich Cardik um, aktivierte sein Laserschwert und schlug dem Fremden quer durch den Bauch, der sofort zusammensackte. „Narr", dachte Cardik. Fisto sah die dunkle Gestalt vor sich und sagte ruhig: „Cardik, schön, das wir uns schon so schnell wieder sehen." „Nicht ihr schon wieder!" „Verratet ihr mir, wo ihr dieses Laserschwert her habt?" „Ihr törichten Jedi seid alle gleich. Ich hab es selbst gebaut." „Ihr seid ein Sith, nicht war?" „Ehrlich gesagt weis ich es nicht. Ich unterstützte diesen Count Dooku mit seinen Plänen nicht. Ich will die Handelsförderation anführen und die Republik endgültig beseitigen." „Warum verachtet ihr die Republik?" „Sie ist schwach, instabil und zu nichts fähig. Ihr werdet mich bestimmt nicht aufhalten", meinte Cardik und griff den Jedi-Meister an. Fisto parierte einige Schläge und griff selbst an. „Woher habt ihr die Fähigkeiten durch die Macht?" Cardik sprang auf einen Vorsprung und schaute den Jedi an. „Findet es selbst heraus." Daraufhin nutzte er die Macht und ließ einen riesigen Stein auf den Jedi fallen. Fisto ließ sein Schwert fallen, hielt beide Hände entgegen und versuchte so den Stein abzufangen. „Verdammt, er entkommt mir", dachte er und versuchte den Stein wegzuschmeißen. Mit Erfolg, nach einigen Sekunden kam der große Stein auf dem Boden neben Fisto auf.

Der Jedi nahm sein Comlink und kontaktierte R4. „R4, scanne die Umgebung nach Lebensformen." Der Droide führte den Befehl aus und bemerkte nicht, wie sich jemand dem Jedi-Starfighter näherte. Die Gestalt zückte sein Laserschwert, zerstörte den Droiden und stieg in das Schiff ein.

„R4? Was ist los? … melde dich." Fisto schaute hinter sich und meinte zu sich selbst: „Ich das dumpfe Gefühl, Cardik hat meinen Sternenjäger gefunden und ist geflohen." Fisto kontaktierte den Commander des Rodia-Stützpunktes. „Könnt ihr einen Jedi-Sternenjäger auf dem Schirm erkennen?" „Ja, er fliegt ziemlich schnell ihrem Standpunkt weg." „Schickt sofort einen Aufklärer hinterher und jemand, der mich hier abholt." „Ja, klar, Meister Jedi", sagte Gabran.

Cardik steuerte den Jäger weit weg von Rodia und gab irgendwelche Koordinaten für einen Hyperraumsprung ein. „Dieser Jedi ist ein Narr", dachte er. Cardik kontaktierte jemanden, den man nicht genau erkennen konnte. „Was wollt ihr Cardik?" „Meister, der Jedi ist mir auf den Fersen. Ich werde ihn auf Corellia vernichten." „Seid ihr euch da so sicher? Ihr wisst, dass Meister Fisto ein Jedi-Meister ist. Glaubt mir, so leicht werdet ihr es nicht haben. Es wäre natürlich von Vorteil, wenn dieser Jedi fallen würde." „Ich werde vorsichtig sein." Nach dem das Gespräch beendet wurde, sprang Cardik in den Hyperraum.

„Meister Jedi, ihr Jedi-Sternenjäger hat möglicherweise einen Kurs nach Corellia eingeschlagen. Wir konnten die Flugbahn nicht ganz fertig berechnen, aber dies scheint der einzigste Planet zu sein, der in Frage kommt." „Ok, dann muss ich nach Corellia", meinte der Jedi, als er sich an Bord des Transporters befand, der ihn kurz zuvor abgeholt hatte. „Sir, wir sind angekommen, der Jedi-Sternenjäger ist lokalisiert worden. Er befindet sich auf dem Planeten Felushia." „Felushia? Das liegt dann doch etwas weit ab von Corellia. Na egal. Landet den Transporter und bewacht ihn. Ich werde allein gehen." „Ja, Sir." „Ich kontaktiere euch, sowie ich eure Hilfe benötige Commander." Fisto klopfte dem Klon auf die Schulter und ging in den dicht bewachsenen Dschungel. „Man könnte meinen, hier auf dem Planeten lebt überhaupt niemand", dachte er und schnitt mit seinem Laserschwert einige störende Äste und Wurzel beiseite. Völlig unerwartet hörte er Stimmen. „Wir sollten zurück zum Stützpunkt." „Roger, Roger." „Droiden", dachte Fisto, „die Handelsförderation ist also hier." Der Jedi bemerkte, dass sich jemand näherte. Blitzschnell drehte er sich um und zückte sein Laserschwert. „Zaid? Was machst du denn hier", fragte der Jedi-Meister und deaktivierte sein Laserschwert. Der Junge fiel langsam zu Boden und wurde bewusstlos. Fisto nahm ihn in seinen Arm. „Hm, eine Wunde…, von einem Laserschwert,… das kann nur dieser Cardik gewesen sein." Der Jedi nahm sein Comlink und kontaktierte den Kloncommander. „Bringt einen Sanitäter zu mir. Er soll alleine herkommen. Hier sind zuviel Droiden. Beeilt euch!" „Ja, Sir, sofort, Sir." Nach wenigen Minuten fand der Sanitäter zu Fisto und dem verletzten Zaid. Nachdem er den Jungen versorgt hatte und der wieder zu sich kam, meinte Fisto: „Ich danke euch. Berichtet dem Commander, das er seine Truppen bereithalten soll. Nicht weit von hier befindet sich ein Separatistenstützpunkt." „Ja, Sir, wir scannten die Gegend ab und fanden heraus, das hier auch Droiden konstruiert werden."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

Weit ab von den Geschehennissen tobt ein tödlicher Krieg auf Rodia. Tausende von Kampfdroiden wurden vor kurzer Zeit auf den Planeten transportiert, mit nur einem Befehl: den Stützpunkt der Republik dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Der leitende Commander des Stützpunktes saß an einem Bildschirm und beobachtete, wie seine Klontruppen einige der feindlichen Spinnendroiden vernichteten. „Sir, der Feind bricht auf der Ostseite durch. Wir brauchen da mehr Männer." „Ich kommandiere einige im Westen ab, da ist der Feind nicht so aktiv", meinte der Gabran hektisch und nahm ein Funkgerät. Einige ARC-Clonefighter flogen auf einige Vulture-Droiden zu und griffen sie an. Die Piloten erwiesen sich als sehr zielsicher und konnten einige feindlichen Jäger vernichten. Einer der Jäger wurde so ungünstig getroffen, sodass er auf einen der republikanischen traf und ihn mit explodieren ließ. Am Boden marschierten einige Super-Kampfdroiden auf einen Geschützturm zu und feuerten alle gleichzeitig auf den Schützen, der schließlich seitlich von der Geschützplattform fiel. „Vorwärts", sagte einer Droiden. „Roger, Roger." „Sorgt dafür, dass der Wall hält, wenn er eingerissen wird, sind wir verloren", schrie Gabran über Funk an die einzelnen Offiziere. Die Zahl der Droiden schien kein Ende zu nehmen und der Stützpunkt würde nicht mehr lange standhalten können.

Gunray schaute zufrieden auf einen Bildschirm. „Sehr gut, sehr gut. General Grievous kann zufrieden sein. Wir haben diesen Planeten bald in unserer Hand", sagte er zu Rune Haako, der rechts neben ihm stand. „Seid ihr euch so sicher? Die Republik sollte man nicht unterschätzen." „Ich weis, aber wir haben viel mehr Droiden. Wir müssen siegen."

„Zaid, was ist passiert, was tust du hier?" „Wir waren mit einigen Schülern und einem Jedi-Meister hier, um zu lernen… und dann…" Zaid stand auf und schaute traurig umher. „Was ist passiert", fragte Fisto und schaute den jungen Schüler dabei an. „Sie sind alle tot, …alle. Ein dunkelgekleideter Kämpfer hat sie alle umgebracht." „…Zaid, das war bestimmt Cardik, nicht wahr?" „"Ja, er war es, …er hat es getan, …er hat sie alle getötet. Er verletzte mich, jedoch konnte ich fliehen." Fisto ging auf die Knie und schaute dem Jungen in die Augen. „Du hast ein Recht darauf, traurig zu sein. Aber du darfst keine Furcht zeigen. Das ist der größte Fehler, den du machen kannst. Dieser Krieg forderte viele Opfer. Wir werden ihn aufspüren und wenn es sein muss…, töten. Obwohl, das nicht die Tugenden eines Jedi sind. Doch wenn er sich nicht ergeben will…, haben wir keine Wahl." „Ja, Meister Fisto. Ich werde mitkommen." „Es ist mir eine Freude. Doch sei vorsichtig. Ich weis, du kannst mit dem Lichtschwert umgehen, aber dir fehlt das nötige Training dazu. Also komm, wir müssen ihn finden. Ich bin mir sicher, das er zu diesem Stützpunkt aufgebrochen ist."

Währenddessen tauchten einige weitere republikanischen Kanonenboote auf, welche sofort auf dem Planeten runter gingen. „Sie haben uns wohlmöglich kurze Zeit auf dem Schirm gehabt. Wir müssen damit rechnen, das die Separatisten Aufklärer schicken", meinte Klon-Commander, „haltet die Umgebung genaustens im Auge." „Ja, Sir", sagten einige untergeordnete Offiziere. Einige Soldaten rannten etwas tiefer in den dichten Dschungel und legten sich auf die Lauer.

Fisto aktivierte seinen Scanner. „Hmm, seltsam, nach meiner Anzeige müsste sich der Stützpunkt genau hier befinden. Jedoch ist hier nichts." „Vielleicht ist der Stützpunkt unterirdisch?" „Das hab ich mir auch grade überlegt, Zaid. Ich frage mich nur, wo der Eingang ist?" Der Schüler schaute sich den Boden genaustens an, bis er etwas entdeckte. „Meister, seht", rief er leise. „Sieht aus wie eine Art Energiesperre in Form eines Gitters. Wir müssen einen anderen Eingang finden."

In einem dunklen Raum stand eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt und starrte auf einen Holoprojektor. „Ich habe die Jedi nach Felushia gelockt." Jemand, den man nicht sehen konnte, weil die Gestalt sie verdeckte, antwortete: „Gut, ihr habt die Codes für die Energiebarriere von mir genutzt. Ihr seid gut, zweifellos. Die langmonatige Ausbildung durch mich hat euch gut getan, Cardik. Wartet, bis die Jedi den ersten Schritt tun. In der Zeit könnt ihr euch mit den Kampfdroiden beschäftigen. Sie dürfen nicht mehr länger leben. Um die restlichen Jedi werde ich mich kümmern." „Warum sollte ich hierher kommen? Seid ihr nicht mit den Vizekönigen verbündet? Warum diese Geheimnistuerei?" „Die Vizekönige sind nur Mittel zum Zweck und zu mehr nicht. Das sollte euch genügen." Danach verschwand die Projektion. Die Gestalt stieg über einige zerstörte Kampfdroiden hinweg und dachte: „Vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee, den Plan, die Handelsförderation anzuführen und diese unfähigen Vizekönige zu töten, aufzugeben, doch er bekam hier Unmengen an Credits. Er würde für alle Zeiten ausgesorgt haben. Er musste nur zwei törichte Jedi töten, die er kannte." Er öffnete die Tür und schaute vorsichtig hinaus. Es war jedoch kein Droide zu sehen. Der dunkle Sith hatte Cardik aufgetragen, in die Separatistenbasis zu gehen und dort in diesen Raum den Holoprojektor zu benutzen. Cardik hatte keine Ahnung, wie er den dunklen Lord kontaktieren konnte. Er wiederum schaffte es immer, ihm Nachrichten zu schicken. „Es ist mir egal, wie der mich kontaktiert. Die Hauptsache ist, dass ich meine Credits bekomme. Gut, durch Sidious kann ich die dunkle Macht einsetzen, die ich von dem Sith bei den drei persönlichen Treffen beigebracht bekam, aber es ist mir egal, welche Pläne er hat. Ich bin kein Sith und kein Jedi, ich gehöre niemandem an", dachte Cardik. Er ging langsam einen Flur entlang und nahm sein Lichtschwert zur Hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV**

„Hier, Meister, seht euch das an!" Fisto rannte zu Zaid und starrte auf ein riesiges Tal. „Dort unten ist ein Hangar, da haben wir eine Chance." „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee, da sind bestimmt eine Menge Kampfdroiden. Der Jedi-Meister legte sich auf den Boden und versuchte etwas zu erkennen. „Hmm…, ich sehe einige der Kampfpanzer, die werden wohl nur noch hier eingesetzt… und einige Super-Kampfdroiden. Na schön, uns bleibt ja doch nichts anderes übrig. Also gut, ich gehe zuerst. Sei leise." Der Schüler nickte und folgte Fisto zu einer Seitennische.

„Sir, wir haben jemanden in der Station lokalisiert", sagte einer der Droiden zu einem der Droidenoffiziere. „Sofort festnehmen." „Roger, Roger." Der Droide kommandierte einige herumstehende Droiden ab und lief einen langen Gang entlang. Die anderen folgten ihm.

Fisto sprang von einem Felsen in die Nische, ohne von den Wachen gesehen zu werden. Zaid tat es ihm gleich. „Gut, das wäre geschafft, uns hat niemand…" Völlig unerwartet ging der Alarm los. „Anscheinend doch", flüsterte Zaid. „Nein, warum kommt niemand…? Es ist noch jemand in der Basis… ich weis auch wer."

Cardik rannte einen langen Flur entlang und die Blasterschüsse der Droiden verfehlten ihn nur knapp. „So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt", dachte er. Er hatte den Auftrag nicht angenommen, um getötet zu werden. Cardik wusste nicht einmal, wie sein Auftraggeber aussah. Er unterrichtete ihn zwar, aber auch in der Zeit konnte er sein Gesicht nicht sehen. Die dunkle Gestalt rannte schnell um eine Ecke und versuchte die Tür des ersten Raums zu öffnen, ohne Erfolg. Die Droiden kamen um die Ecke und eröffneten wieder das Feuer. Cardik rannte einen weiteren Flur entlang, bis er im Hangar ankam. „Überall nur Droidensternenjäger, verdammt. Moment, ein Frachter, der kommt mir wie gerufen." Die Vulturedroiden hatten inzwischen den Fremden lokalisiert und eröffneten das Feuer, jedoch war Cardik schon im Frachter verschwunden und startete die Triebwerke. Das riesige Hangartor begann sich zu schließen, jedoch schaffte Cardik, noch durch die Öffnung zu kommen. Ein gezielter Laserschuss eines Vulturedroiden, der auch noch durch die Öffnung passte, traf den Frachter jedoch am Heckantrieb, der Feuer fing und in Bodennähe weiterflog.

„Seht, da ist Cardik", rief Zaid. Fisto meinte: „Bleib hier und rühr nicht von der Stelle." „Was habt ihr vor?" Aber der Schüler bekam keine Antwort, denn in dem Moment rannte der Jedi los, sprang in Richtung des Frachters und bekam eine Halterung zu fassen. Fisto versuchte eine Seitenluke zu öffnen, was aber nur von Innen möglich war. „Ich muss Cardik aufhalten, bevor er die Atmosphäre verlässt", dachte der Jedi-Meister. „Verdammt, die Triebwerke", dachte Cardik am Steuer des Frachters. Der Computer berichtete ihm grade, dass eine Lebensform am Bug festhält. Cardik öffnete das Cockpit und späte in den Fahrtwind hinaus. „Ihr? Wie hartnäckig!" Daraufhin schloss er die Kanzel wieder und versuchte den Jedi abzuwimmeln, in dem er mehrere Rollen machte. Fisto konnte sich nicht mehr lange festhalten und aktivierte das Comlink an seinem Gürtel. Zaid… bsss… pfwwfsss…, muss Geschütz bedienen, bsss…sss. Frachter beschädigen." Der Schüler, der aus seinem Blickwinkel den entkommenden Frachter sehen konnte, wusste was zu tun war. Er aktiviert sein Laserschwert und schnellte hervor. „Ein Jedi! Vernichtet ihn", rief einer Super-Kampfdroiden, doch in dem Moment wurde er bereits von der Klinge erfasst und zerstört. Die anderen Droiden griffen den jungen Schüler an, doch der wehrte wie ein echter Schwertkämpfer gekonnt die Schüsse ab und schickte sie zurück zu den Droiden. Schon nach kurzer Zeit stand kein Droide mehr vor dem Hangar. Der Schüler lief an ein Geschütz und versuchte den Frachter anzuvisieren. Er brauchte nicht lange, um ihn zu finden. Er visierte den Antrieb des Schiffs an und schoss.

Fisto verlor immer mehr an halt. Er würde sich nicht mehr lange festhalten können. „Zaid, bitte beeile dich", dachte der Jedi-Meister. Er hing jetzt nur noch mit einer Hand am Schiff fest. In dem Moment schlug etwas hinten auf die Triebwerke ein. Der Jedi sprang in Richtung mehrerer Bäume, bekam einen Ast zu fassen und kletterte langsam an dem Baum hinunter.

Der Frachter schlug währenddessen auf der Oberfläche auf wurde in der Mitte zerrissen. Zaid, der mittlerweile bei Fisto ankam, rannte zusammen mit dem Jedi zu der Absturzstelle. Die beiden konnten jedoch Cardik nicht finden. „Er muss wohl entkommen sein", meinte Zaid. „Wir teilen uns auf und versuchen ihn zu finden. Zaid, versuche nicht alleine gegen ihn zu kämpfen…, ich spüre, das er die dunkle Seite der Macht in sich trägt." „Ja, Meister Fisto", antwortete der Schüler und die Beiden trennten sich schließlich.

Aus dem Hangar traten einige Kampfdroiden und Zerstörerdroiden heraus und versuchten den Eindringling zu lokalisieren. Einige weitere Droiden kamen mit STAP's aus dem Hangar hinausgeflogen und schwärmten aus.

Auf Rodia schien der Krieg bald vorüber zu sein. Der leitende Commander hatte schon vor Stunden um Verstärkung gebeten, jedoch waren die republikanischen Truppen noch nicht angekommen. Die Verluste von vor einer Woche bis jetzt waren einfach zu hoch, um noch länger standhalten zu können. Die Droiden hatten es geschafft auf der Südseite der Basis durchzubrechen und einige Energieregulatoren lahm zu legen. Zwar leisteten die Klone Widerstand, aber sie waren unterlegen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V**

Der junge Schüler kletterte einen Hang hinauf, um besser sehen zu können. „Weit gekommen kann er eigentlich nicht sein", dachte er. Von weitem hörte er ein bekanntes Geräusch. Das Gehen der Kampfdroiden. „Das müssen Aufklärer sein. Ich muss die leise ausschalten, sonst weis bald der ganze Stützpunkt, das ich hier bin." Die beiden Droiden standen mit erhobenen Blaster regungslos da und prüften die Umgebung. Der Schüler nutzte die Macht und versuchte einen Baum, der exakt hinter den Droiden stand, umzukippen. Nach wenigen Sekunden fiel der Stamm tatsächlich um und landete auf den beiden Kampfdroiden. Nicht weit von ihm flogen einige STAP's durch die engen Gebüsche. „Ich kann nicht jeden der Droiden ausschalten", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchten einige Kanonenboote der Republik auf und begannen auf die Droiden zu feuern. „Was soll denn das", fragte sich der Jedi und kontaktierte den Klon-Commander. „Commander, wer hat den Befehl zum Angriff gegeben?" „Sir, der Befehl kam vom Senat persönlich, Sir." Fisto war jedoch gar nicht glücklich über diesen Befehl. „Sir, sie meinten, das dieser Planet schon zu lange im Würgegriff der Separatisten ist." „Na schön. Scannen Sie das Gebiet nördlich von meiner Position ab und suchen Sie nach einem Flüchtling. „Ja, Sir." Kaum hatte Fisto das Gespräch beendet, kam Zaid auf ihn zu gerannt. Hinter ihm liefen einige Super-Kampfdroiden, die ihn wohl entdeckt haben mussten. Der Jedi-Meister aktivierte sein Laserschwert und sprang in die Menge der Droiden hinein. Mit einer einzigen Drehung zerstörte er alle Angreifer. „Meister Fisto, wo kommen plötzlich die Klonsoldaten her?" „Sie wurden vom Senat geschickt. Sie wären besser auf Rodia gebraucht worden." „Konntest du Cardik finden?" „Nein, Meister, der Dschungel ist einfach zu dicht. Er könnte überall sein." „Der Klon-Commander scannt gerade das Gebiet ab, hoffentlich finden wir ihn. Er darf nicht entkommen."

Die Klonsoldaten nahmen den Stützpunkt der Separatisten sehr schnell ein, denn sie waren in absoluter Überzahl. Jeder einzelne Kampfdroide wurde aufgespürt und zerschrottet. Einige der Klonsoldaten versuchten in der Kommandozentrale feindliche Daten sicherzustellen, jedoch wurde der Terminal von Droiden überlastet, was es unmöglich machte, irgendetwas zu entschlüsseln.

Nach einigen Minuten meldete sich der Commander erneut bei Fisto: „Sir, wir haben das Gebiet… Moment, wir haben ein Schiff lokalisiert, welches den Planeten verlässt. Wir haben außerdem die Station eingenommen." „Das muss er sein, schickt sofort Abfangjäger hinterher. Brecht mit euren Truppen sofort nach Rodia auf, der Stützpunkt brauch sofort Verstärkung, wenn es noch nicht zu spät ist." Kaum hatte der Jedi den Satz gesagt, kam etwas mit Wucht vom Himmel gefallen und landete vor Zaid und Kit. Fisto ließ das Comlink fallen. „Zaid, Vorsicht! Ein riesiger Droide…?" Der Jedi-Meister zückte sein Laserschwert und wehrte einige Blasterschüsse ab. „Das war eine Falle von Cardik", meinte Zaid, der jetzt ebenfalls sein Laserschwert zückte. „Ganz genau. Hör zu, wir greifen ihn gemeinsam an." „Ja, Meister." Zaid näherte sich dem riesigen Droiden von links, während der Jedi von der rechten Seite näher kam. Der Droide lief auf den Schüler zu, der jedoch geschickt über ihn hinweg sprang und im Sprung mit dem Laserschwert zuschlug. Im selben Moment lief Fisto von der anderen Seite auf den Droiden zu und schlug sehr schnell mehrmals auf den Körper des Droiden. Zwar sprangen einige Funken, jedoch griff der Droide weiter an. „Das gefällt mir gar nicht", meinte Fisto, „was soll das sein, ein Droideka ohne Schilde oder was?" Zaid zuckte mit den Schultern und wehrte einige weitere Schüsse des Droiden ab. Fisto rannte mit einer extremen Geschwindigkeit direkt auf den Droiden zu, sprang über ihn hinweg, drehte sich und in Richtung des Droidenkopf. Als der Jedi auf dem Boden aufkam, staunte er nicht schlecht: „Das gibt es doch nicht." Der Droide stand immer noch und eröffnete erneut das Feuer. Gnadenlos schoss er immer und immer wieder auf die Jedi ein, die jedoch sämtlichen Beschuss ausweichen konnten oder abwehrten.

Cardik fand währenddessen einen unbewachten republikanischen Jäger auf einem Feld stehe und flog schließlich immer weiter von Felushia weg. Über ein Audiosignal meldete sich jemand. „Ihr könnt zufrieden sein, ich hab die Jedi in die Falle gelockt." „Gute Arbeit. Dank General Grievous Technikern wurden diese Exemplare dieser Droiden hergestellt… Er wird die Jedi vernichten", entgegnete die Stimme und dann verstummte das Comlink von Cardik. „Hoffentlich stoße ich nicht auf die Republik. Ich habe keine Lust, diesen Piloten auf dem Präsentierteller zu sitzen." Cardik wusste, das er kein guter Pilot war und deshalb leichte Beute war. Er schaute auf einen Bildschirm und scannte die Umgebung nach feindlichen Jägern ab, jedoch schien niemand ihm zu folgen.

„Was ist denn das für ein hartnäckiges Material", fragte sich Fisto, „Lichtschwerter richten keinen Schaden an…, das glaub ich einfach nicht." Zaid sprang gegen einen Baum, drehte sich in der Luft und schleuderte sein Laserschwert gezielt auf den Hals des Droiden, jedoch hielt der Droide seine Hand rechtzeitig vor sich und wehrte so das Schwert ab. „Das muss es sein, der Hals, sonst hätte der Droide nicht versucht, das Schwert abzuwehren", sagte Fisto leise zu dem jungen Schüler, der neben ihm stand. Zaid wusste, was er zu tun hatte, er musste versuchen einen gezielten Schlag auf den Hals auszuüben. „Im Kopf des Droiden befindet sich wahrscheinlich die Navigationseinheit, um zu koordinieren", dachte der Schüler.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Einige republikanischen Angriffschiffe nahmen Kurs nach Rodia. Etwas später schaute Gabran auf einen Bildschirm und staunte: „Wo kommen die denn her?" Der Commander stellte eine Verbindung zu einem der republikanischen Schiffe her: „Wurde aber auch Zeit, das ihr kommt, macht eure Einheiten sofort gefechtsklar. Die Separatisten sind bereits an einigen Stellen in den Stützpunkt eingedrungen. Beeilt euch." Einer der Klonoffiziere antwortete: „Ja, Sir, wir mobilisieren unserer gesamte Einheit und unterstützen Sie."

Fisto wich einigen Blastern des Droiden aus und völlig unerwartet wurde er von einem Felsen getroffen und fiel auf den Boden. „Meister Fisto! Alles ok?" Der Jedi-Meister versuchte sich an einem Baumstumpf hoch zu ziehen, doch in dem Moment rannte der Droide auf ihn zu schlug ihm mit seiner Metallfaust mehrmals ins Gesicht. Zaid griff den Droiden sehr schnell an und versuchte einen gezielten Schlag mit seinem Schwert auf den Hals auszuüben. Der Droide bemerkte dies jedoch noch rechtzeitig und schlug den jungen Schüler auf den Boden. Fisto sprang blitzschnell auf, zog mit Hilfe der Macht sein Laserschwert an sich, aktivierte es und schlug mit aller Kraft zu. Der Droide stand vor dem Jedi und einige Funken sprühten und plötzlich schoss er erneut auf den Jedi, der jedoch den Schuss abwehren konnte. Dann qualmte der Droide immer mehr und ging langsam zu Boden. Zaid näherte sich von hinten und schlug dem Droiden den Hals samt Kopf ab. Fisto deaktivierte sein Schwert und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Ich hoffe nur, dass dies der einzigste von diesen Droiden war." Der Jedi nahm sein Comlink und kontaktiere den Commander, der sich auf einem der republikanischen Schiffe befand. „Habt ihr Cardik lokalisiert?" „Ja Sir. Zwei Jäger sind ihm mit einem großen Abstand gefolgt. Er ist zu einem nah gelegenem Mond von Felushia geflogen. Ich übermittle ihnen die Koordinaten." „Gut gemacht, Commander." Daraufhin beendete Fisto das Gespräch und meinte: „Da die Scans sonst keine Wärmequellen anzeigen, können wir wohl eine zusätzliche Basis ausschließen. Ich wüsste nur zu gern mal, wo dieser Droide herkommt? Na gut, wir haben noch was zu erledigen, vorausgesetzt du hilfst mir dabei, Zaid?" „Ich komme mit euch. Keine Frage, Meister Fisto." „Gut, dann wollen wir mal."

Cardik landete sein Schiff auf dem Mond. „Ob mir jemand gefolgt ist", dachte er und ging in einen versteckten Bunker. Ein Droide kam auf ihn zu und sagte: „Halt, identifizieren Sie sich." „Ich gehöre zu Lord Sidious, das sollte ausreichen." „Moment, das wird überprüft." Cardik konnte diese Droiden eigentlich nicht leiden, aber im Moment blieb ihm keine andere Wahl. „Damals wollte ich die Förderation übernehmen, doch ich muss einsehen, dass es zu schwierig ist, an die Vizekönige dran zu kommen. Und außerdem brauche ich die Credits dringender. Mir ist dieser Klonkrieg sowieso egal", dachte er bei sich, als er auf den Droiden wartete.

„Kannst du irgendwas auf dem Schirm erkennen?" „Ja, eine technische Einrichtung…, Moment, da näheren sich mehrere Objekte von der Oberfläche." Der Jedi-Meister entgegnete: „Vulture-Droiden! Mach die Waffensysteme klar. Hoffentlich hält dieses Schiff was aus." Der Jedi bediente einen Knopf, welcher die Schilde sofort aktivieren ließ. „Ich habe hier 10 auf dem Schirm. Wundert mich, das es nicht mehr sind", sagte Zaid. „Die müssen wohl nicht genug Schiffe haben", entgegnete Fisto und versuchte einen der Vulture-Droiden zu treffen, mit Erfolg, blieben nur noch 9 übrig. Die feindlichen Schiffe schossen alle gleichzeitig und versuchten den Schildgenerator zu treffen. „Zaid, wir brauchen sofort mehr Energie für die Schilde und sende ein Notsignal, wir bekommen noch mehr Besuch." Der Schüler reagierte sofort und sendete einen Notruf an die republikanischen Streitkräfte ab. „Es befinden sich Streitkräfte ganz in der Nähe, Meister Fisto." „Gut, hoffentlich halten wir bis dahin durch." Wieder und wieder beschossen die Separatisten das republikanische Schiff. Fisto tat was er konnte, aber es war klar, dass er nicht jeden der Vulture-Droiden vernichten konnte.

An einem Bildschirm saß Cardik, umhüllt in seinem schwarzen Mantel. „Das gibt es doch nicht, die leben ja immer noch. Mir ist doch jemand gefolgt. Wie kann das sein?" Cardik hielt noch nie fiel von den Droiden. Sidious war sich vielleicht sicher gewesen, das die Jedi keine Chance gegen den Droiden hatten, aber Cardik nicht. „Habt ihr alle Jäger rausgeschickt", fragte er einen der Droiden. „Ja, Sir, es ist kein Jäger mehr im Hangar." „Gut und jetzt zerstört dieses verdammte Schiff!" Immer und immer wieder wurde das Schiff von Fisto und Zaid wegen des Laserbeschusses durchgeschüttelt. „So langsam könnte die Verstärkung doch mal eintreffen, ich weis, ich hätte vielleicht ein paar nicht abkommandieren sollen", meinte Fisto. „Meister Fisto, ihr habt keine Schuld, woher sollten wir…" „Ja ich weis, was du sagen willst, allerdings sind solche Fehler natürlich nicht so positiv." Fisto schaute auf den Bildschirm und rief: „Vorsicht, wir haben 3 der Jäger im Genick, sie haben es auf unseren Antrieb abgesehen. Halt dich fest." Daraufhin zog der Jedi-Meister den Steuerknüppel ruckartig nach oben und flog einen Looping. „Zaid, versuch die Jäger zu zerstören, schnell." Der Schüler schoss einige Male auf die Jäger, die alle 3 explodierten. „Da vorne, 4 Stück kommen direkt auf uns zu. Oh nein, wir haben ein Leck", meinte der Schüler. „Das ist gar nicht gut", meinte Fisto und vollführte eine Rolle mit dem Schiff, um kein gutes Ziel für Separatisten zu bieten. Die Vulture-Droiden beschossen das Schiff gnadenlos, doch trafen sie nichts. Der Jedi steuerte das Schiff zurück in Richtung des Mondes. Der Scanner zeigte 3 Droidenkontrollschiffe an.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII**

„Auch das noch." Im selben Moment begann eines der Schiffe die vielen Laserkanonen auf Fisto's Schiff zu lenken und zu feuern. „Meister, wir haben keine Schilde mehr!" „Oh nein." Unerwartet tauchten einige weiteren Schiffe aus dem Hyperraum auf. „Entschuldigt, Commander Fisto, wir hatten diverse Probleme unterwegs", sagte ein Klon-Commander über Funk. „Ihr kommt genau richtig. Konzentriert das Hauptfeuer auf die Droidenschiffe. Der Rest kümmert sich um die Vulture-Droiden." „Ja, Sir." Die republikanischen Streitkräfte machten binnen weniger Minuten Schrott aus den Jägern. Die Angriffsschiffe konzentrierten ihr gesamtes Feuer auf die riesigen kreisförmigen Förderationsschiffe.

„Commander, schickt uns einen Truppentransporter mit. Da unten auf dem Mond befindet sich eine weitere Basis. Halten Sie ihre Truppen zurück." „Ja, Sir, sofort, Sir." Der Jedi steuerte das Schiff auf die Oberfläche des Mondes zu und landete auf einem freien Grasfeld. „Die Station ist nicht weit von hier entfernt. Ich orte einige Droiden weiter vorne…, sieht wie Zerstörerdroiden aus. Sie haben uns wahrscheinlich geortet." Der Jedi kannte diese Droiden nur zu gut und wusste, dass selbst die Jedi Probleme mit diesen Droiden hatten. „Zaid, da vorne sind zwei", flüsterte Fisto, „wir sollten…" Völlig ohne Vorwarnung nutzte der junge Schüler die Macht, hob so einen großen Stein hoch und ließ ihn auf die beiden Droiden fallen. „Na gut, so kann man es natürlich auch machen. Also weiter!"

Nicht weit von den Beiden entfernt landete ein republikanischen Frachter und einige Klonsoldaten traten heraus, angeführt von einer Spezialeinheit. Der Anführer wies einige der Klone an, sich dem Bunker von der Gegenseite zu nähern. Den Rest nahm er mit und ging langsam durch das hohe Dickicht. Unerwartet sagte er: „Halt, vor uns befinden sich…" Wie aus dem Nichts wurden die Klone beschossen und gingen schnell in Deckung. Einige der Soldaten schleuderten einige Granaten auf die feindlichen Droiden, die dadurch alle zerstört wurden.

„Die Klone müssen angegriffen worden sein", meinte Fisto und lief geduckt in Richtung der Basis. „"Eine Produktionsstätte. Dort drin könnten diese Spezialdroiden hergestellt worden sein. Hoffentlich sind nicht mehr davon im Umlauf." „Cardik will es uns aber schwer machen", sagte Zaid und lief vorsichtig an die westliche Bunkerwand. „Ich sehe keinen Eingang. Es scheint hier nur einen Haupteingang zu geben", meinte der Jedi. Unerwartet öffnete sich die Wand, die sich als riesiges Tor entpuppte. Fisto konnte einige Droiden auf dem Boden liegen sehen, jedoch sonst niemanden. „Vorsicht, junger Schüler, ich spüre eine Falle." Langsam gingen die Beiden in den Bunker hinein. Das Tor schloss sich wieder. Völlig aus dem Nichts sprangen zwei der modifizierten Droiden auf den Hangarboden und griffen die Beiden mit ihren Blastern an. Auf einem Steg trat eine schwarz gekleidete Gestalt hervor und grinste. „Ihr Jedi seid sehr hartnäckig. Doch hier endet eure Reise. Gebt auf." „Ich verstehe nicht, warum gehört ihr zu den Separatisten?" „Nein, ich gehöre niemandem an. Ich erledige nur meinen Auftrag gegen Geld, mehr nicht." „Auftrag? Und wer gab euch diesen Auftrag?" „Das tut nichts zur Sache. Fakt ist nur, das ich euch jetzt alleine lassen werde. Viel Spaß mit den Droiden."

„So langsam finde ich das nicht mehr witzig, warum gehen auf einmal alle Kampfdroiden auf mich los ", dachte Cardik und rannte einen langen Flur entlang. Einige Kampfdroiden stellten sich ihm in den Weg, die er jedoch nach wenigen Sekunden alle aus dem Weg geräumt hatte. „Wenn die Jedi es schaffen, diese Droiden auszulöschen, brauch Sidious gar nicht versuchen, die einzusetzen." Er wurde schließlich von Sidious kontaktiert: „Sind die Jedi tot?" „Nein, doch die Droiden werden sie eliminieren. Könnt ihr mir erklären, warum sich eure Droiden gegen mich wenden? Ich dachte, ich arbeite für euch?" „Ihr seid auch ebenfalls nur ... Mittel zum Zweck. Ihr seid ein Narr." Danach wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. „Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein", dachte er, „jetzt bin ich eine absolute Zielscheibe."

Die beiden Droiden kamen immer Nähe und schossen mit ihren Blastern auf Zaid und Kit. Der Jedi nutzte die Macht, um einen der Droiden gegen einen Hangarpfosten zu schleudern. „Zaid, er darf uns nicht entkommen, bleib an ihm dran!" „Aber..." „Kein aber, ich komme zurecht. Schnell beeile dich!" Der junge Schüler sprang über einige Kisten auf den Steg, auf dem vor kurzem noch Cardik stand. Einige Super-Kampfdroiden wurden auf ihn aufmerksam und begannen auf ihn zu feuern. Der Schüler sprang in die Luft, schlug ein Salto und schnitt im Flug die beiden Droiden entzwei. Schnell rannte Zaid den Steg weiter durch eine Seitentür. Am Ende des Flurs konnte er sehen, wie Cardik um eine Ecke verschwand.

Fisto setzte alles daran, die Droiden zu vernichten, jedoch schaffte er es nicht, die Schwachstelle zu treffen. Durch eine kurze Unachtsamkeit traf ihn ein Faustschlag von einem der Droiden. Der Jedi-Meister ging zu Boden und sein Lichtschwert entglitt ihm aus seiner Hand. Die beiden Droiden kamen mit gestreckten Blastern auf ihn zu. Völlig unerwartet stürmten einige Klonsoldaten in den Hangar, die sofort begannen, auf die beiden Droiden zu schießen. „Commander, versucht sie am Hals zu treffen, es ist die einzigste Schwachstelle", rief Fisto, der nun aufgestanden war. „Sir, wir kümmern uns um die." „Danke, Commander, ich muss mich beeilen." Fisto nahm sein Laserschwert und sprang ebenfalls auf den Steg. „Hoffentlich geht es Zaid gut", dachte er und rannte ebenfalls durch die Tür.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII**

Zaid hatte Cardik mittlerweile fast eingeholt. Überall lagen zerstörte Droiden umher, die Cardik zuvor alle erledigt hatte. Er rannte vor dem jungen Schüler in einen Generatorraum, in dem sich mehrere Zerstörerdroiden aufhielten. Schnell sprang er zur Seite, sodass sich die Zerstörerdroiden auf den Schüler konzentrierten. Durch eine kleine Unachtsamkeit wurde er von einem der Schüsse an der Schulter getroffen und ging zu Boden. Gerade als die Droiden Zaid töten wollten, löste sich einige Halterungen von der Decke und fielen auf die Zerstörerdroiden. „Zaid, alles in Ordnung?" „Ich wurde an der Schulter getroffen, es war mein Fehler." Fisto legte seine Hand auf Zaid's Schulter und schloss die Augen. Nach wenigen Sekunden war der Schüler geheilt. „Hast du gesehen, wo Cardik hingelaufen ist?" „Ja, Meister Fisto, er ist Richtung Westen weitergelaufen." „Ok, schnell, wir müssen ihn finden."

Cardik lief aus dem Hangarkomplex hinaus. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt stand das Schiff, mit dem er auf diesen Planeten gekommen war. Völlig unerwartet standen plötzlich zwei Super-Kampfdroiden hinter Cardik und einer sagte: „Halt, Eindringling, ihr seit verhaftet." Drei Zerstörerdroiden kamen ebenfalls näher und entfalteten sich. „Verdammte Droiden", meinte Cardik und aktivierte sein Lichtschwert. Die Super-Kampfdroiden hoben ihre Armblaster und feuerten einige Schüsse auf Cardik. Der sprang hoch, wehrte einige der Schüsse ab und wurde doch getroffen. Er fiel hart zu Boden und sein Laserschwert entglitt ihm aus der Hand. Genau in dem Moment fiel etwas auf die drei Zerstörerdroiden und ein weiteres Laserschwert durchschnitt die beiden Super-Kampfdroiden. Zaid stand plötzlich vor ihm und hielt ihm ein Lichtschwert an die Kehle. „Im Namen der Republik, ihr seid verhaftet, Cardik", sagte Fisto. „Das… das glaubt nur ihr." Blitzschnell rollte sich Cardik zur Seite, zog mit Hilfe der Macht sein Laserschwert an sich und schlug im Gegensatz das Schwert von Zaid aus der Hand, das dadurch zerbrach. Fisto stellte sich schützend vor den jungen Schüler und sagte: „Egal, was du auch sein magst, du wirst uns nicht besiegen, Cardik." „Ha, soll ich euch verraten, wer mich ausbildete… und sich gegen mich wandte…?" „Warum solltet ihr dies tun? Redet ihr von einem Darth Sidious?"

„Woher wisst ihr von ihm?" Fisto ging einen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und entgegnete: „Das tut hier nichts zur Sache, wir wissen es halt…, wir wissen nur nicht wo er sich befindet… und ihr werdet uns dabei helfen!" Cardik sprang auf einen Vorsprung, schaute den Jedi-Meister an und meinte: „… ich weis selbst nicht, wo er sich befindet… er kontaktierte mich immer… bei mir seid ihr an der falschen Adresse, Jedi… ." Fisto wusste, das er die Wahrheit sagte, bedauerlicherweise. Cardik lief völlig unerwartet davon, jedoch nahmen die Beiden schnell die Verfolgung auf. „Cardik, ihr werdet uns nicht entkommen", rief Fisto aus kurzer Entfernung. „Ihr seid lächerlich, Jedi. Ihr werdet mich nicht gefangen nehmen. Ich habe vieles bei Lord Sidious gelernt!" „Es wird euch nichts bringen…!" Der Schüler sprang unerwartet auf einen Baum und versuchte vor Cardik zu kommen. „Die Verfolgungsjagden müssen endlich ein Ende haben", dachte er. Cardik blieb vor dem jungen Schüler stehen und zückte sein Lichtschwert: „Du Narr, du bist nur ein Schüler, glaubst du, du kannst mich aufhalten?" „Ihr habt, … Jedi getötet…" „Interessiert mich nicht… aber Moment, spüre ich da vielleicht Hass in dir? Ich dachte euch Jedi wäre dies untersagt. Der Hass wird immer stärker, nicht wahr? Lass ihm freien Lauf und du wirst zu wahrer Macht finden."

„Lasst ihn zu frieden, Cardik", sagte Fisto von weiter weg. „Ihr werdet ihn nicht bekehren!" In dem Moment der Unachtsamkeit schlug Cardik mit seinem Schwert auf Zaid ein und traf ihn am Bein. „Neeeiiiinnn", schrie Fisto und schlug dem völlig überraschten Cardik das Schwert aus der Hand. „Kommt schon, Jedi, … tötet mich…!" Fisto stand einige Sekunden regungslos da und deaktivierte sein Laserschwert. „Nein, das werde ich nicht. Ihr werdet dem Gericht einiges erklären müssen."

Der Jedi-Meister wollte grade sein Comlink aus der Tasche ziehen, als Cardik plötzlich sein Lichtschwert mit der Macht an sich zog und auf den Jedi losging. Fisto parierte den Schlag und schlug in einer einzigsten Bewegung Cardik's rechten Arm ab. Cardik ging zu Boden und kniete nun vor dem Jedi. Der hielt ihm sein Laserschwert an die Kehle und hob sein Comlink auf. „Commander, kommt sofort her und bringt Sanitäter mit, sofort!" „Ja, Sir", antwortete der Klon. Niemand von den Klonen und den Jedi schien zu bemerken, wie ein Lauschdroide sich auf einem Baum befand. Nachdem er genug mit bekommen hatte, verschwand.

In einem dunklen Raum auf Coruscant stand eine dunkle Gestalt und starrte vor sich hin. „Dieser Cardik ist ein schwacher Narr. Nicht einmal die Jedi konnte er töten…, bald wird die Zeit der Dunkelheit zurückkehren", dachte er.

Einige Stunden später auf Coruscant ging der Jedi-Meister Fisto in die Krankenstation, um Zaid zu besuchen. „Sir, ihm geht es gut, wir konnten die Verbrennungen neutralisieren", sagte ein Medi-Droide zu Fisto. „Ich danke euch für die Bemühungen." Der Jedi-Meister setzte sich vor den jungen Schüler auf das Bett. „Meister Fisto?" „Ja, ich bin hier. Wie geht's es dir?" „Gut, danke." „Du hast dich sehr gut geschlagen, du wirst es weit bringen, Zaid, davon bin ich überzeugt." „Ich danke euch." Nach dem Gespräch verließ Fisto die Krankenstation. „Vielleicht sollte ich ihn ausbilden, dieser Junge ist… außergewöhnlich…", dachte er und ging in Richtung des Jedi-Tempels.

_**THE END**_


End file.
